Joey and the slashers
by EzGoEr
Summary: micheal myers, jason vhoorees, freddy kruger, hannibal lector, a cop who was the old friend of myers, love, drama, suspense, pain, death, all in 1 fanfiction


I own only joey and mary whoever owns micheal,Judith,jason,freddy and hannibale lector owns them

okay here is something to think of. i will say Freddy vs jason happend in 1954.i own joey and mary mcrane.

joey mcrane =10

mary mcrane =6

micheal myers =5

judith myers=13

_dreams_

normal

CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

mary pov

_i stood in a big scary room. It had lots of pipes and it was real hot. Then ,like the big kids said, a man came up. He was scary to. He had a gray hat, a red and green sweater, and his hands had sharp things on them. "Hi little girl. Would you like to play?" the man asked me in a scary voice. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" i screamed "Why i'm just Freddy kruger no nead to scream." Freddy said. "AAAAAAHHHHH" i screamed again. Freddy jumped to kill. _

End of mary pov

Joe grabbed his little sister. She was screaming. He shook her very fast her long brown hair moving in rythem with her body. "Joe?! Whats wrong!" asked Judith. " I don't know! She just started screaming." After walking his sister up and calming her down."What happend?" joe asked/demanded "I.....I.....I had a dream. Freddy kruger was there."mary said. Joey heard the name of the child molester/murderer and his blood ran cold. The older kids had told them of such a man.

Just then a consuler of age 18 came in. "Whats the problem. I heard screaming." "I'll tell you. You and your stupid friends told me, Mary, Judith, and Mike about Freddy kruger. You could have _**killed**_ her. You know that. You die in your sleep and in reality!" joey yelled at the consuler. The consuler sighed and just walked out. In a voice just above a whisper micheal talked of how jason voorhees should come because he protecs kids and hurts bad teens.

For the next two weeks and a day mary had kept having the dream. She always just survived. But the second week and TWO days it was Micheals turn.

Micheals pov

_I was in a boiler room. It was just how I imagined it would be. Completly terrifyieng. But where was jason? Then a shadow walked over. Not jasons but freddy. "Hay punk. Your friend ain't savin you now." "But it's my dream! I can do what ever i want!" I screamed at the man before me. "JASON VHOOREES! JASON HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't know if it was the noise of my screaming or what i said, but freddy had stayed still._

_And as i hoped jason vhoorees came silently and very scary. He held up his sword and brought it down on freddy. Freddy ran away and jason looked at me and nodded. I woke up to........................_

End of mikes pov

"Mike wake up" Joey screamed at micheal. Mike opend his eyes groggely. Joey, judith, and mary looked at him. "I had a dream. Freddy came but jason made him go away". Judith and mary looked at him with concern. "Lets go get breakfest. I'm starving." joey complained. The others nodded. Mike got out of his bed sliped shoes on and followed his friends. Thier breakfest was eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Joey got seconds, as usual.

After breakfest the gang went off to do what they did. Joey played dirt hockey with some kids, mary and mike was making a sand castle by the shore and judith was with some girls watching the game. Judith and joey didn't notice 4 15yr. old kids with rocks advancing towards micheal. As joey was sending the smooth rock they use as a puck sailing into the net mary screamed.

The kids where throwing rocks at micheal for reasons unknown and knocked him out in an instant. Joey had gotten the 'puck' back and was aiming at the back of the oldest kids head. With one powerful swing, brought the rock bashing into the kids head. He went down bleeding and unconscious. The group turned around in time to see joey running with his hockey stick above his head. "Hey you" Joeys voice was purely menicaing. "I can't belive you are meesing with a kid who is ten years younger than you. Yeah your hairy mothers definatly would be proud of that, yeah and so would your skirt wearing fathers to." joey yelled. He had crossed the line. He had insulted thier mothers and dissed thier fathers. These guys were MAD. "Get him!!!!" one of the kids said. Joey smacked him in the face with his hockey stick; hit another with an uppercut then with his hockey stick knocking him out.

Then some 9 or 10 counslers came and then tried to restrain him but then had to knock him out cause he was beyond crazy and insane with rage.


End file.
